Wooing the girl
by ChaosGamer
Summary: Determined to find his soul mate, Leo tries the best he can to capture the heart of a certain Huntress. However, it's easier said than done. Other girls watch in the distance while they bid their time. Watch Leo and my OC try every method possible to make this work. R&R! Visit my "Helius Sol and Stolen Lightning" for more info on my OC. Please check the poll on my profile page.
1. The Plan

Leo slumped down on his chair.

He arrived to the point of heavy-heartedness where he forgot completely about doing daily checkup with Argo II. Sitting down inside the Bunker Nine, he began to put his hands on his face.

He groaned.

Helius patted sympathetically on his back. "Well, it was not so bad was it?"

Leo shook his head. "It was a complete fiasco." He muttered with hollow voice.

"Come on, it could not have been that bad," Helius said. "You can tell me what happened."

Leo looked at Helius. "Thought you knew everything?"

He was right. Ever since his dad, Helios, left him alone after mating with a mortal and disappearing, never to come back. He inherited his powers, one of those being all seeing.

He closed his eyes and screwed them in concentration.

* * *

Leo took tentative steps upon the green grass surrounding the Cabins. He held lilies in his hand.

"It's now or Zeus knows how long," he muttered.

Thunder boomed in distance.

"Scratch that," he grinned wryly. "Even Zeus doesn't know."

It was perfect time, with Artemis dropping them off their Cabin just today. He had to take this chance. Quickly slipping a drachma to the Stolls, he took the flowers they smuggled from nearby floral store.

Silently stepping up to the Cabin, he knocked. Hopefully Thalia would answer.

Good news, Thalia was the one who answered. Bad news, she frowned immediately after seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Well," he tried to put on his natural grin. "You were around, so I thought that you could use a flower or two... Place it in a vase or something."

He held out the flowers, encased by a paper towel.

Thalia's face softened just by a fraction of a degree. She was well... touched. No one had ever bought her flowers before. Not even Luke.

"Thalia?" a voice called out. "Who is it?"

"It's nothing." Thalia quickly responded. "It's just a boy."

"A boy?" A Huntress appeared over Thalia's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed. "You."

It was Phoebe. He could recognize that face anywhere; he had pranked her in the past with Stolls.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Other Huntresses gathered around, aroused by the noise. "Here for another prank?"

"No!" He stammered. "I just came here just to give Thalia some flowers." His voice got lower by the end of the sentence, the last word hardly being audible.

Phoebe laughed derisively. "You must be a fool if you think the she will accept them. Thalia, show this boy his place.

Thalia hesitated. It would be unkind for her to say harsh things to someone who just bought her flowers. Then she realized that other Huntresses gathered around to watch. Her eyes hardened. She had reputation to uphold, no matter what.

"Leo, I told you already. I do not want your gifts. I do not appreciate your jokes. I do not like that fact that you are taking fancy to me. Most of all, I do not want your affections. So you can take your flowers-" -She gestured the flowers in his hand- "-and beat it."

Pain and shame reflected in Leo's eyes. His face burning, he slowly turned around and left, other Huntress' laughter ringing in his ears.

Anger filled inside him as he flushed. Then it was replaced by sadness. Who was he kidding? He already knew way long before he got here that it would be futile.

Nemesis' words flashed back toward his mind.

"And as for you, child of fire. Your worst hardships are yet to come. You will always be an outsider, the seventh wheel. You will find no place among your brethren. Soon you will face a problem you cannot solve. Though I could help you...for a price."

* * *

Helius collapsed out of his chair, his forehead damp with sweat.

"You ok?" Leo asked, as he rose out of his chair and helped him back on, worry on his face.

"With great power... comes with need of great energy." Helius muttered breathless before taking a sip of nectar. "But never mind that. Loads of tosh, that is."

"What is?"

"Nemesis' words. She is wrong. You will find love someday; how do you think I rescued Zoe from clutches of Death? The very Fates deemed her death, yet I rescued her. Love trumped Destiny..." He trailed off. "But I am working up myself. So the question is what do we try next?"

"Try next?" Leo asked helplessly. "I feel like giving up."

"You are never going to get her with that attitude." Helius reprimanded him. "Perseverance is the key. Maybe we'll try music next... Music is very powerful and spiritual you know. We will work her up yet."

"I thought I was a terrible singer?" Asked Leo. At least, that's what Nyssa told him.

Helius waved his arm dismissively. "Pish Posh. Auto Tune will take care of that. The question is... Which music?"

**Which music do you think they will choose? R&R!**


	2. State of Shock

Leo made last finishing adjustments to his black jacket and pants.

Not just any black attire, mind you. This one was probably one of the Leo's most grand creations, just next to Festus and Argo II.

The outfit was a lined with electric signals on every square inch of the suit, and with special input commands, Leo can recreate any kind of special moves famous singers performed in the past. Leo had also invented a special mike with auto tune attached inside.

Of course, he had to give some credit to Helius, who came up with the idea.

He called this invention, the Dancing Machine.

The door opened outside. Helius peaked from inside.

"Ready?"

"Almost." Leo replied.

"It's approximately 30 minutes until sunrise. You better get ready if you want to perform on breakfast."

"Yeah, I got time. By the way, you picked out a song?"

Helius grinned. "I picked a perfect song for Thalia. Every lines match with her."

"What's the name?"

"State of Shock."

Leo pondered. "State of Shock... Hmm, fitting, because Thalia is daughter of Zeus and all."

Helius nodded. "Just type in this song in your watch." He made air quotes gesture. "See you in breakfast."

He went outside.

Leo put on his jacket, and he put on his pants. He carried his hat on his hands.

"It's show time." He muttered.

* * *

Leo strutted down to the Table 9, joining the Hephaestus Cabin.

"Hey Leo." Jake greeted him. "What's up with fancy outfit?"

Leo didn't answer. He had his eyes on the Artemis Table.

There they were, coming down for breakfast. Thalia was right in front of them, leading them toward the table. Leo gulped and took deep breaths. Post-performance anxiety was consuming him; he took out a Red Bull. He drank it whole.

Leo relaxed as caffeine spread over his body. Caffeine made him relaxed and hyper at the same time. I gave pretty much weird feeling, but at least the butterflies in his stomach were gone.

He took out his watch. He pressed menu. Instantly, whole load of options came up on his watch.

He hit search tab.

"State... of... Shock." He typed in.

He pressed enter.

Suddenly, millions of electric signals flowed throughout his body. He stood up, strutting to Artemis' Table.

Other campers stopped what they were doing and watched. Leo walked up to Thalia and faced her head on. He smirked, and placed his hat on.

Instantly, Hard Rock music came out of the stereo system on the side of the big house. If they didn't notice Leo before, they sure did now. Even Dionysus stopped to watch what was happening.

Leo took out his mike and began to sing:

_Gotta be mine_

_'Cause you're so fine_

_I like your style_

_It makes me wild_

_You give it to me good_

_Just like you know you should_

_Get me on my knees_

_Please, baby, please, _

People started giggling and pointing at Leo. Huntresses' eyes were narrowed, burning in fury. Thalia's eyes went wide.

_Listen, she looks so great_

_Everytime I see her face_

_She put me in a state_

_(Uh uh uh)_

_(A state of shock)_

_We're doin' it_

_(Come on baby)_

He began to jump on the empty table of Hera's cabin, and strutted around.

_She put me on my knees_

_Please, baby, please_

_I know you like to tease_

_But please, baby, please_

_You take it to me good_

_You like it. know you should_

_I love the way you walk_

_And talk, baby, talk_

_Listen, she looks so great_

_Everytime I see her face_

_She put me in a state_

_(Uh uh uh uh uh)_

_(A state of shock)_

He threw the hat into the crowd and spun. The campers went wild, trying to catch the hat.

_She put me, oooh_

_(In a state of shock)_

_Now come over here_

_No, come over here_

_Oooh, talk, talk to me_

_(State of shock)_

He moonwalked across the table. The crowd went wild.

_You know I really love you, baby_

_(State of shock)_

_Want you I really want you, mama_

_You got me paralyzed_

_(You got me paralyzed)_

_You got me catatonic_

_(You got me catatonic baby)_

_You got me supersonic_

_(You got me supersonic, baby)_

_You know I'm deep fried_

_(You know I'm deep fried)_

Fire began to surround his body; his outfit (thankfully) was fire-proof.

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Wow_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Ha, ha, wow, wow, wow_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_A state of shock, I like it_

_A state of shock, I can feel it_

_A state of shock, go_

_A state of shock, ah ha_

_A state of shock, ah ha, uh_

_A state of shock, woo hoo_

_A state of shock_

Volume of the music went down until the music stopped. Campers looked expectantly at Leo.

He raised his arms. "What, no applause?"

Everybody began to clap. Stolls catcalled. Chiron chuckled, motioning Dionysus back to the game.

Huntresses, now with permanently brimming with fury, slowly got up and retreated back to their Cabin. Thalia's face was expressionless. But faint smile (Helius swore on it) was tugging at side of her lips.

Leo's arms fell down as he internally groaned.

"Well," Helius muttered, checking his notes. "That rules music out."

**What method do you think they will try next? R&R!**


	3. Girls! Girls! Girls!

She glanced furtively at the retreating sight of the repair boy.

His shoulders were slumped, and that Helius boy walked after him, checking his notebook.

Hmph.

Typical of a hunter to ignore him.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she carried her tray back to the kitchen. As the battle with Gaea was over... Now there was finally peace. Romans and Greeks were able to visit each other was often as they wanted; provided that there was at least one Praetor present at New Rome.

Of course. Like Zeus will break his own son's heart by banning interaction with Greeks and Romans. That betraying low life with that spawn of Venus... She licked her lips in contempt.

She did not bother to hide her glare at the peacock goddess she saw as she passed back to her Cabin. It was her fault. All her fault. If it weren't for her demigod hating and manipulating ways... She balled her fists.

Her thoughts wandered to Jason. Where was he now? Probably comfortable in New Rome with his new girlfriend, sucking her face off. As for her, since there was no reason for him to come over there, she came over here herself. To see what the boy was doing.

Not that she would ever admit that in million years.

And when she came over here to see what he was doing, surprise surprise, he falls for a huntress. Honestly.

First that snow goddess, now her. She shook her head.

Did her stalkerish ways with the boy made her rethink her actions? If it did, little did she notice. She came over here for only him. There was better food in New Rome. Better water system. Better city.

She grimaced. This better be worth her troubles... and she'll make sure of that.

* * *

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Nothing in this mad world_

_Could keep me from loving you!_

Leo shook his head as he scratched the poem out. Nah, that would not work.

Perhaps...

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_These commonplace flowers_

_Do not compare to you._

He grimaced. This was way too mushy. Thalia would surely not find this funny.

He scratched that one out and wrote another.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_The nature shows their beauty_

_But real beauty is in you._

He shook his head. Maybe "roses are red" kind of poems was not enough. No, he needed something else...

_There once was a goddess of Sparta,_

_She always participated in the arena,_

_Known for her beauty,_

_She offers no amnesty,_

_Carrying a shield with pasted medusa._

Leo cringed and pulled out his hair. This poem didn't even make any sense!

"Graahh." He messed up his already messy hair. He had no time for this, especially with Helius not here helping him.

He was, quoting him, 'Brainstorming for new ways'. But he did not miss the grin he gave to Zoe as he went back to his cabin. And the smile she responded with.

Leo shook his head. If he wanted to gain the heart of Thalia, he would have to do it himself.

* * *

A goddess sat in the darkness, staring intently into a space.

A particular direction leading up to the Bunker 9.

Snow particles were floating off of her and went back and forth. She gritted her teeth. It was hard enough for her presence to be here, all the way from the Quebec, but it also was hindered by particular two hot-headed boys lodging inside the bunker. Their mere presence made it even harder for her to concentrate on this spot. Curse them and their pyrokinesis powers.

She glared intently at their direction, reminiscing what happened that day. It didn't take long for him to get over her, it seemed.

Well, no matter. She would have him yet.

* * *

Helius stared, his eyes open at the ceiling.

So... There were not only one, but three girls trying to gain Leo's heart. Three gorgeous girls, he might add.

They think that no one knows their innermost thoughts... Especially that traitor, Khione.

He shook his head as imaginary hand swiped and dissolved the minds of others. He would wake up tomorrow tired from overuse of his powers, but he digresses. Leo light snores were heard throughout the bunker. The still awake machines were clanging and whirling vaguely in the background.

He closed his eyes.

**So... pretty short, I might add. But I'm more of a drabble type of guy. Anyhow, ain't Leo a lady's man? ;) R&R!**


	4. Sinister Plot

"Pizza!" Calais shouted, holding up a slice of pizza when Khione walked in.

"Shut up." She grumbled. She sat on her table, her eyes boring into the table. She did not touch the food given before her.

Zethes walked in, waltzing in tune to his music from his Ipod. He carried a plate with cold hero on it. He sat next to Calais.

"Ahh..." He whispered and he touched his food delicately and taking a bite.

That was when he noticed Khione on the table sitting still.

His mouth stretched into a grin. He knew what this meant. He would be worried if he didn't; he didn't spend eternity with his half-sister for nothing.

"Something in mind?" He asked in cheerful tone.

"Shut up."

Ah, she did have something in mind and was quite willing to get it. But she was failing. That much he could glean from her reaction.

He mused as he munched on his cold sandwich. What did Khione want?

Boreas walked in and sat the biggest chair in the room. He clapped his hands and immediately a tray of food came soaring from the kitchen right at the table. He took out a towel and began stuffing the one end of the cloth down inside his shirt. He gently picked up his knife and fork and began to eat.

His eyes carefully examined the sight before him. Two sons eating ravenously. One daughter sitting still.

Hmm. He swallowed his meat. He'll humor her for now.

"What is the matter?" He asked smoothly.

She gritted her teeth. "Nothing, father." She stood up, food left untouched, and left the parlor and walked back to her room.

"Woof!"

"Oof!" She was knocked down to the floor by one of the particularly excited Terrier.

She stood up and gritted her teeth. She had enough for one day. She was not going to put up with one of Zethes' animals. Her eyes glinted as she stretched out her hand and opened up her palm against the canine. She concentrated on freezing the dog.

It sneezed.

She growled. She forgot about the inhibition. Ever since that goody-two shoes Jason and that Sea spawn saved the world, they all found out about her betrayal. Her powers were reduced to mere equivalent of a minor demigod; which gave her two annoying brothers all the more reason to annoy her more.

Tears in her eyes, she stomped to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Trash littered the place in Artemis' Cabin. Much to hunters' dismay, the monthly cabin check was tomorrow. They spent majority of the morning trying to clean up the place. Not easy when you are talking about 30 girls living together.

Phoebe silently approached Thalia while holding up a piece of paper.

"Quite a show that boy put up back there." Her tone was lined with irritation.

"Yeah." Thalia shrugged. "I guess he can't take a hint even after all those cold shoulders."

Phoebe's grip tightened on the paper she was holding. "We have to take care of him you know. You can't have Lady Artemis returning to find out that someone in the camp was trying to woo you."

Thalia stopped what she was doing. She slowly turned around.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We have to take more emotional approach." Phoebe's eyes glinted as she spoke. "Break his heart, one way or the other."

A hesitation flashed for a brief moment in Thalia's face - a trick of lighting perhaps - before it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged as she chucked a granola wrapper into a bin.

* * *

"He danced?"

Hylla was more than delighted when Reyna decided to IM her sister. Now that Greek and Romans got reunited, they finally discovered a magical way to communicate to each other. Hylla naturally took up the role as big sister; she was willing to listen to Reyna whenever she needed her, and sometimes vice versa.

Reyna nodded her face glum. "He danced and he sang. Kind of hard to stay cheerful when someone you are after tries to publically woo someone else."

Hylla nodded, sympathetic. "Boys," she shook her head. "All they need is a good yellow jumpsuit and a collar around their neck once in a while.

Reyna shuddered internally. She did not exactly agree with her sister and their ways.

"Well Reyna, sometimes you have to give it some time. Do you really like him? Is he worth the trouble?"

Reyna slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

Hylla smiled. "Well than, you know what to do." A yell was heard behind Hylla. She turned around. "One moment!" She turned and faced Reyna. "I gotta go. If you need me, don't hesitate to call!" She slashed her hand across the image. It faded.

"Anything wrong?" a girl came running up to Reyna. "You look sad."

Reyna's face softened as she faced her half-sister. "It's ok, Sarah. Just boy troubles. You'll understand when you grow up."

* * *

Leo scratched his head as he inspected the tiny centaur. There was nothing wrong with the machinery itself but he couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Perhaps because he got hit with it's own tiny arrows the first day he was here.

"Anything wrong?" Helius asked.

Leo shook his head. "No... Okay, I'm turning it on."

_Click._

"DIE!" The tiny centaur screamed as he randomly shot needle sized arrows everywhere.

"Duck!" Helius yelled as he ducked. A tiny arrow hit the wall behind his back precisely where his left eye was.

"Dude!" Helius yelled indignant. "It almost took my eye out!"

"Sorry!" Leo replied as he turned the tiny centaur off. "There is something wrong with this, but I don't know what..."

Helius rubbed eyes left eye fearfully. "I'm wearing goggles next time..." He shuddered.

Leo picked up the centaur. "I'm taking this one back to the Cabin. Too dangerous."

"Well," Helius muttered. "Good luck with fixing that. Hey, any fresh ideas? How are the poems going?"

Leo shuddered. "Horrible. All of them were bad."

"Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad..." His eyes fell on the papers on the table. "Or could it?" He eyed him. "Well, that rules poems out." Helius took out his notebook. He began to scribble. "Poems... Negative." He looked that Leo. "What should we try next?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't really know..."

* * *

Drew hunted her wardrobe for something to wear.

Not exactly flattering but nothing too drab... She was not exactly trying to impress anybody today.

Piper knew better than to leave Drew in charge while she was gone. Leaving Mitchell as the head behind, she effectively made Drew powerless.

"Drew, we are eating lunch soon. Better get ready."

She gritted her teeth. She was in no mood for food. She needed revenge. Oh, sweet, tasting revenge.

She needed to break someone's heart. She needed see someone suffer in angst. She needed to relieve the beast in her chest roaring for vengeance.

For Piper, she'll have to think a little bit more. She had more power than her as of this time.

But for now... What could she do? She was over with dating and crushing strategy. Over and done with charm speaking and embarrassing strategy; no, she needed to do something more heart crushing.

She grinned evilly as an idea flew into her head. Grabbing her purse, she strode outside the Cabin.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is it this time?" Thalia grumbled as she opened the door.

"...You. What are _you _doing here?"

"You would know with that brain of yours, hon." Drew stepped inside. "I wish to make a preposition."

"Thalia?" Phoebe walked in. "Who is i- What is that spawn of Venus doing here?" Her eyes flashed in anger.

Drew sniffed. "I know what you girls want. You wish to get rid of that Hephaestus boy."

It was a statement, not a question. The Hunter duo was silent, glowering at Drew.

"I'll help you get rid of him. I know what to do; this is my area of expertise."

They hesitated. "What's the catch?" Phoebe asked, thinking whether it was worth her troubles.

"None. I just need to be in the scene where his heart gets broken." Drew grinned.

Phoebe glanced briefly at Thalia. Her face was emotionless.

"Deal." Phoebe nodded.


	5. AN

Hey guys. I have not been able to do anything for 6 days due to blackout caused by Sandy. To continue this story, I was in dilemma of how I should continue this story. To whom Leo be paired with? Khione? Thalia? Reyna? I have considered this for some time, and have made crude endings for each pairing. It's up to you to decide. Head to my Profile to vote for whom you think Leo should be paired with. I'll consider making oneshots of the second and third place. You have until the end of November, where I finish the NaNoWriMo challenge. Go vote now!


End file.
